Insomnio
by Sumi Black
Summary: Los Merodeadores son para siempre. Y Sirius Black está totalmente convencido de ello. One-shot


Insomnio

La sala común se encontraba (y con razón) semi-desierta. Eso se debía, quizás a que ya eran las dos de la mañana. Y Sirius Black no podía dormir.

Cerraba los ojos, movía la almohada, se arropaba a sí mismo, se destapaba, giraba hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda. Se tumbaba boca a bajo y estrujaba la almohada entre sus manos; finalmente, volvía a cambiar de posición hasta hallar una cómoda o muy complicada. Contaba hasta veinte y volvía a comenzar. Pero nada funcionaba.

Sirius Black no podía dormir esa noche. Como tantas otras, de un tiempo a esa parte.

Frustrado golpeó la almohada con el puño y tomando su varita de la mesilla que reposaba a su lado, se puso de pie, buscó su túnica y bajó las escaleras sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Escogió minuciosamente una butaca y cuando iba a sentarse en ella, algo le llamó la atención, algo en lo que no se había fijado cuando bajaba las escaleras -y no tenía por qué hacerlo tampoco-.

- ¿Qué haces despierta, Evans? –preguntó sin vacilar, con voz ronca y aproximándose a ella, que estaba abrazada a sus piernas mirando fijamente las llamas crepitar en la chimenea, de espaldas a Sirius.

Al parecer no había notado que ya no estaba sola, porque dio un respingo y miró a Black acusadoramente.

-Supongo que no podía dormir…-confesó momentos después, cuando ambos se habían ensimismado en sus propios silencios y todo lo que podía oírse era el crepitar de las llamas y las gotas de lluvia golpeteando las ventanas.

Y Sirius se fijó que Lily estaba en pijama y pensó que la pelirroja parecía muy natural allí sentada y eso opacaba los detalles. Detalles que sólo una persona que la observara muy atenta se fijaría. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que ella estaba allí. O que sus ojos, antes alegres, tenían un brillo inusual que sonaba a melancolía. Detalles como el hecho deque ella no estaba allí.

Porque no, Lily Evans en ese momento estaba muy lejos de allí, sumida en sus propios pensamientos; perdida.

Lily sonrío, pero su sonrisa no iluminó sus ojos y finalmente se fue tornando amarga.

- ¿Y tú Black? –preguntó ella, decidida a entablar una conversación, porque había apartado su mirada del fuego. Sirius, se fijó en un libro que reposaba sobre una mesita y supo que era de la pelirroja y también supo que ignoraba qué libro era, pero que a la vez le resultaba conocido y familiar.

-Supongo que también. –respondió amargamente. Y Lily esbozó una sonrisa sincera, como si se riera junto a una fina ironía que el joven Black no estaba dispuesto a ver, porque él tampoco estaba allí.

Lily apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, los cuales, cruzados, reposaban sobre sus piernas, flexionadas sobre la butaca en la que se encontraba sentada.

Y a Sirius le dio la impresión de que la muchacha quería decir algo, aún que ella no parecía saber qué. 

-Black…-comenzó ella, frunciendo el ceño, planteándose mentalmente si era correcto compartir una noche de insomnio junto a Sirius Black, el Merodeador. Y entonces la respuesta apareció por si sola, Sirius Black no era esa noche el Merodeador. Era simplemente (y no menos por ello), Sirius Black. Y Lily se alegró por ello.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia, Evans? –lo interrumpió él.

Ella se fijó por primera vez en la ventana y se percató de que llovía. Pareció pensarse la respuesta.

-Cuando era pequeña...mamá decía que llovía cuando el cielo lloraba.-sonrió ella.  
Y él asintió.

-Me encanta el olor de la lluvia –sonrió Sirius.

-…Pero a Tuney...mi hermana –aclaró- no le gustaba cuando llovía porque no podíamos salir a jugar. A mi no me molestaba jugar dentro. –Y nuevamente Lily Evans estaba lejos, muy lejos.

- ¿Tienes una hermana? –preguntó Sirius, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, James lo había comentado hace tiempo.  
-Petunia, si. Ella y yo solíamos llevarnos bien…

-Te entiendo.- la interrumpió Sirius, y Lily tubo la certeza de que estaba siendo sincero.  
Lily asintió con la cabeza y finalmente sonrió.

- ¿Y tu hermano, Black?

-Supongo que no compartimos los mismos…ideales.- murmuró amargamente.

-Ya veo…Creo que a Petunia tampoco le gustan las personas diferentes…-murmuró la pelirroja pensativa. Y Sirius creyó comprender un poco, y sólo un poco, a James.  
-Pelirroja, te llevaste a mi mejor amigo.-la acusó Black.

Ella lo miró escéptica y arqueó una ceja.

-No lo devuelvas…- el joven le guiñó un ojo y la muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo pero pronto la cerró y una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Ese sí era Sirius Black el Merodeador.

Nuevamente cayeron en un silencio extraño. Más extraño aún que el efecto que la lluvia y el insomnio provocaba en ambos jóvenes.

-Antes, cuando nos llevábamos bien con Tuney, queríamos hacer tantas, tantas cosas juntas…Y eso parece ahora tan lejano. –suspiró la muchacha, observando la lluvia con asombrosa atención, mientras las palabras se deslizaban solas por su boca, sin ser realmente consciente de que las estaba pronunciando. –Y planeábamos grandes y mágicos futuros desde los columpios. Y es irónico. Fue eso lo que nos separó, la magia.

Sirius asintió, pensando en su propia experiencia con Regulus, y pensando también, que esa noche ya había pensado demasiado.

-Lily –musitó Sirius. Porque ella no era Evans y él no era Black, porque ahora Sirius veía a Lily de otra forma, no como James, pero sí quizás como Remus. Y era extraño, porque Sirius Black no tenía amigas, sólo novias. Y también, porque Lily había sabido distinguir a Sirius Black de Canuto, el Merodeador.

Ella lo miró. Y él, con una sonrisa traviesa, como si hubiera regresado muchos años en el tiempo y estuviera revelándole un gran secreto, susurró en voz baja:  
-Quiero que el tiempo se detenga aquí y ahora. Quiero ser eterno aquí.

Lily no podía esconder su sonrisa ante tal ocurrencia, y sus ojos no podían contener el brillo. Y ahora ella se veía radiante. ¡Cuánto cambiaba la figura de Lily Evans cuando sonreía!

-Ser eternos aquí…-repitió Lily pensativa, casi adivinando los miedos de su acompañante. Evitar los futuros errores, detener el mundo. Pero ella quería seguir, quería equivocarse y quería remendar sus viejos errores –Todo estará bien, aún cuando el cielo deje de llorar, aunque Tuney no me acepte y Potter continué hablando sobre las dos docenas de hijos que planea tener conmigo. Aún cuando Hogwarts se extinga y se pierda. Todo estará bien.

-Hogwarts no se extingue. Nosotros sí. O no, porque ahora somos para siempre.

Sirius, sonrió travieso y tomó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y con la punta de ésta, con su letra más pulcra y prolija, con toda la solemnidad que pudo expresar, grabó sobre uno de los bordes de madera de la mesa donde el libro de Lily reposaba: _Sirius y Lily son para siempre_.

Lily lo miraba fijamente, permitiéndose a sí misma olvidar que era Prefecta y que aquello no correspondía. ¿Pero qué importancia tenía, en realidad?

-Además… ¿No que Sirius Black era invencible? –lo burló la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto. Y Sirius Black es para siempre. Los Merodeadores somos para siempre, y ahora tú también, porque me das pena.

Y Sirius Black estaba totalmente convencido de ello. Los Merodeadores y Lily eran eternos allí. Eternos, invencibles y para siempre; aún cuando dejó de llover y el Expreso de Hogwarts marchó sin ellos al año entrante.

Pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, porque Sirius Black era invencible y como prueba de ello, muchos años después, aún se lograba leer, desde el borde lateral de la fina mesa de madera que reposaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, aquella frase grabada una noche en la que Sirius Black no podía dormir y Lily Evans estuvo allí para calmar sus miedos: _Sirius y Lily son para siempre_.

OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºO

Después de muchas leídas, releídas y muchas, muchas correcciones, me dije: así está bien. Y decidí dejar de darle vueltas a un fic que creo que podría recitar de memoria tras haberlo leído tantas veces, intentando ver qué era lo que no me gustaba.

Tenía ganas de escribirlo hace tiempo, pero recién hoy me di cuenta qué era lo que quería en realidad, y esto es el resultado.

En fin. Yo hice lo que pude, pero como todavía no estoy segura, me encantaría que me dijeran qué opinan ustedes del fic.

Y una duda existencial: ¿De qué color es el botoncito para los rrs? xDD


End file.
